


Ну, хотя бы кошка была

by faikit, qazanostra



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 02:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7340527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faikit/pseuds/faikit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/qazanostra/pseuds/qazanostra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Достэнфорд. Из-за невнимательности Дина Сэм получает травму на охоте. Джон зол, Дин испуган и чувствует себя виноватым и поэтому скрывает, что тоже пострадал. Правда открывается, когда рана дает осложнения и Дину становится хуже.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ну, хотя бы кошка была

***

Из больших мусорных баков отвратительно несет помоями. Дину кажется, что в них кто-то сдох и довольно давно. Зато есть не хочется, а ведь торчат они тут довольно давно.

\- Не замерз? – тихо спрашивает он у сидящего рядом Сэма.

\- Нет, - шмыгает носом брат и поудобнее перехватывает слишком большой для его ладони сорок пятый, нашпигованный серебряными пулями. – Долго еще?

Его нетерпение Дину близко и понятно – он и сам не так давно научился высиживать в засадах часами. И все равно желание сорваться с места ощущается подкожным зудом. Сэму всего четырнадцать, и хоть он сам рвался на охоту, сидеть за мусорным баком под моросящим дождем третий час – не самое интересное времяпрепровождение для кого-то его возраста. Если бы еще книжку позволили взять с собой, тогда да, можно и до утра. Дин усмехается и треплет мелкого по голове. Сэм выворачивается из-под ладони и фыркает, как сердитый ежик.

\- Не знаю, Сэмми, может, он и вовсе не явится.

Уже неделю они выслеживают в городе Черного пса – баргеста, который рвет на куски случайных прохожих. Или не случайных. Отцу удалось найти какую-то логику в действиях твари, но он не торопился посвящать их в детали расследования. Просто сказал, что скорее всего этой ночью пес появится в указанном переулке, вручил им пистолеты и велел сидеть за мусорными баками, не высовываясь без лишней необходимости. По крайней мере, Сэму.

Сам он караулит где-то неподалеку, кажется, в соседнем переулке.

Фонарь в переулке целый один и совсем тусклый. Еще здесь имеется клен, с которого то и дело сыплются желтые листья. Мешают, потому что Дин всякий раз замечает боковым зрением движение и отвлекается.

\- Так мы до утра тут будем сидеть? – спрашивает Сэм, не пытаясь даже одернуть Дина на предмет того, что «Сэмми» - это для пятилеток. Устал, спать хочет. Третий час ночи все-таки. 

Несмотря на моросящий дождь, листья осыпаются с сухим шорохом, и Дин старается на него не отвлекаться. Но Сэм вдруг вскидывается и высовывается из-за бака.

\- Ты слышал?

\- Нет. Что?

Дин старательно прислушивается, но ничего, только еще пара листьев.

\- Да там вон… - шепчет Сэм. – Вон он! Я видел тень! – он срывается с места.

\- Стой! Стой, Сэм! – шипит вслед Дин, стараясь не орать, потому что или перебудят всех в округе, или тварь спугнут. Но какой там – Сэм уже крадется по переулку к одному ему видимой цели, и Дину остается только идти следом. Он делает несколько шагов и пытается ухватить брата за плечо, чтобы вернуть на место засады силой, если потребуется, но Сэм выворачивается и заглядывает за кирпичный выступ дома. Слышится шипение – черная как смоль кошка бросается наутек и в считанные секунды скрывается из вида.

\- Кошка, - разочарованно выдыхает Сэм и оборачивается к нему. Глаза его вдруг становятся большими и круглыми, он вскидывает пистолет… Дин уже понимает, что за его спиной кто-то стоит, разворачивается на пятках, но не успевает. Едва не сбив его с ног, здоровенная черная псина взвивается в воздух, прыгает на Сэма и опрокидывает на спину. Сэм кричит, и Дин в панике не успевает прицелиться, стреляет куда попало, лишь бы отогнать тварь от брата, не дать ей разорвать горло. Отец говорил, попасть нужно точно в сердце, а пуля лишь скользнула псу по ребрам. Однако своей цели Дин добился – тварь отвалила от Сэма и обернулась к нему. Второй выстрел он сделать не успевает. Черная громадина бросается к нему, Дин шарахается в сторону, но оскальзывается на влажных листьях и падает. Псина кидается следом, и он пытается врезать ей по морде ногой, а в следующий момент здоровенные челюсти смыкаются на голени, и обжигающая боль вырывает из горла крик. Дин стреляет. Тварь отпускает его ногу и нависает сверху. Оскаленная пасть с капающей с клыков слюной метит в горло, и когда до смерти остается, быть может, секунда, Дин приставляет пистолет к широкой грудине и выпускает сразу три пули. Скорее всего, перебор, но ему некогда размышлять. Псина осыпается грудой мяса и костей, некоторое время Дин барахтается под ней, пытаясь выбраться, и наконец сбрасывает с себя вонючую тушу.

В голове одна только мысль, зато бесчисленное количество раз: «СэмСэмСэм» - и так по кругу. Дин бросается к стонущему брату, умоляя только об одном – чтобы ничего непоправимого, чтобы он все-таки успел. Он опускается на колени рядом, проводит пальцами по шее Сэма – сухо, никаких следов крови, - и слышит топот тяжелых ботинок отца. Тот оттесняет Дина и подхватывает Сэма на руки.

\- В машину, бегом! Сейчас здесь будут копы, - рычит он. – Пистолеты подбери!

Дин встает и сдавленно охает, когда в правой голени взрывается очаг боли. Подхватив пистолеты, он бежит вслед за отцом, стараясь поменьше опираться на правую ногу. Отец уже сгрузил Сэма на заднее сидение.

\- Садись к брату, - бросает отец, и Дин быстро исполняет приказ.

Когда машина срывается с места, он принимается лихорадочно осматривать Сэма. Тот едва слышно стонет, глаза закрыты.

\- Сэм, Сэмми, скажи мне, где болит? – просит Дин и натыкается ладонью на горячую кровь в районе плеча. Сэм коротко вскрикивает и затихает. Черт, черт, нет же!

\- Сэм отключился, - выдыхает Дин.

\- Ты добил пса? Уверен? – спрашивает отец, и он моргает, не понимая, при чем тут это, когда Сэм ранен и в отключке.

\- Да, сэр, - резко отвечает Дин. – Сэм потерял сознание.

\- Куда ранен?

\- Плечо, ключица, - он пытается нащупать, но столько крови, что ничего не понять. – Когтями, кажется.

\- Зажми рану, там есть чистые тряпки под задним сиденьем.

\- Может, в больницу?

\- Нет, - коротко отвечает отец, и Дин понимает, что спорить бессмысленно.

Он отодвигает куртку и рубашку, сует руку под футболку и прижимает к ране кусок тряпки. Чувствует пальцами липкую кровь, не свою, Сэма, и это так чертовски неправильно, что хочется выть. Когда он сильнее надавливает на рану, Сэм тихо стонет.

\- Прости, братишка, придется немного потерпеть. Ты же у нас храбрый, - бормочет Дин.

\- Что там вообще случилось? Как вы так подставились? – рявкает отец, и Дин вздрагивает. Говорить правду точно не стоит, это он решает сразу, за одну секунду представив себе все, что за этим последует. Папа примется отчитывать Сэма, тот станет огрызаться, потом они будут цапаться еще неделю, а Дину придется исполнять роль буфера, которая ему порядком уже осточертела. К тому же, Сэм ранен и не хватало ему еще нотаций отца. Лучше потом Дин сам ему расскажет, что не стоит путать черных кошек с черными псами.

\- Я услышал шорох и побежал проверить. Это оказалась кошка. В это время пес подкрался сзади и прыгнул мимо меня на Сэма.

\- Дин, вот скажи мне, как можно было перепутать кошку со здоровенным псом? – взвивается отец, и Дин сцепляет зубы.

\- Я виноват, - говорит он, глядя на Сэма. В свете редких дорожных фонарей мелькает его бледное лицо. Брат изредка моргает, словно едва держась на грани сознания. Как бы ни было полноценного болевого шока. Это волнует Дина сейчас гораздо сильнее, чем гнев отца. С этим можно разобраться и потом.

\- Ты… убил его? – едва слышно спрашивает Сэм, и Дин закатывает глаза. Еще один. Если бы он сказал отцу и брату, что они порой зверски похожи, они оба спустили бы на него всех собак. Но так оно и есть.

\- Да, Сэмми. Сдохла собачка. Молчи, береги силы, мы уже скоро приедем.

Брат кивает и закрывает глаза. Но вроде не отключается больше, потому что дышит шумно и рвано.

\- Сумки в кухню. Быстро, - командует отец и снова берет Сэма на руки, когда они наконец добираются до дряхлого домишки, который арендуют последний месяц. Дин лезет в багажник и хватает все, что может унести одним заходом. Нога болит безбожно, каждый шаг отдается болью по всему телу, до самых висков, но если не сильно наступать на нее, то терпеть можно. Впрочем, в кухню Дин входит не хромая, потому что не хватало еще, чтобы отец заметил, что он и сам подставился. Да и главное сейчас Сэм.

Отец успел достать из шкафчика шовную нить и иглу, а теперь роется в принесенных Дином сумках в поисках остальных лекарств. Он уже снял с Сэма куртку и рубашку.

\- Срежь футболку, - бросает он через плечо. – Ножницы возле раковины.

Сэм лежит на кухонном столе. Он зажмурился и сцепил зубы, чтобы не видеть всей этой крови, видимо.

\- Сэмми, сейчас я разрежу футболку, это не больно, - тихо говорит Дин прежде, чем приступить. Брат сдержанно кивает и еще сильнее зажмуривается.

Дин осторожно разрезает окровавленную продранную когтями ткань и бросает футболку под стол. Царапины, оставленные черным псом, не очень глубокие, но длинные – тянутся по плечу к ключице, как он и предполагал – и сильно кровоточат. Две из пяти, центральные, явно требуют нескольких швов.

Отец без церемоний заливает раны антисептиком, и Дин не успевает предупредить Сэма. Он вскидывается на столе, стонет, и Дин прижимает его за плечи, не давая вскочить. Неужели нельзя было сперва обезболить? Но отец делает это следующим шагом – вкалывает препараты Сэму в бедро и обкалывает царапины. Брат вздрагивает от каждого укола, и Дин, кажется, вздрагивает тоже, потому что ощущение, будто это в него всаживают иглы.

Только потом отец проводит широкой ладонью по лбу Сэма.

\- Сэмми, сынок, открой глаза.

Тот послушно моргает, морщится от яркого света. Бледный, дрожащий, но храбрый, как и говорил Дин. Не плачет, не жалуется, только сжимает губы, чтобы не стонать.

\- Сейчас боль уйдет, но нужно наложить пару швов. Потерпи. Больше нигде не болит?

Сэм мотает головой и тяжело сглатывает.

\- Хорошо. Все заживет, будешь как новенький.

Швов не пара, а с десяток. Дин не считает, он просто держит брата за плечи и вполголоса бормочет ему что-то успокаивающее. Когда отец заканчивает со швами, Дин стирает мокрым полотенцем остатки крови и накладывает марлевую повязку. Отец шьет аккуратно, может, даже шрамов не останется. Ну куда ему шрамы в четырнадцать лет?

Папа тщательно моет руки, переодевает Сэма и подхватывает его на руки.

\- Отнесу его в спальню. Сэм сейчас уснет, я уколол снотворное. Ты убери здесь, а я съезжу в город. Нужно убедиться, что пес точно сдох, а мы не наследили.

Дин совершенно уверен, что псина сдохла, но спорить с отцом себе дороже.

Пока отец ходит по дому, он успевает вытереть кровь со стола и пола, выбросить упаковки от салфеток и ниток и застелить обратно клеенчатую скатерть. Когда хлопает входная дверь, Дин тяжело оседает на ближайший стул. Нога просто огнем горит, не наступить. Даже снимать ботинок больно, не говоря о том, чтобы стянуть джинсы. Жесткая ткань намертво прилипла к ране, и только усилием воли Дин заставляет себя не орать в голос, когда отдирает это все.

Когда он справляется все-таки с джинсами, руки уже трясутся, а перед глазами повисает мутная пелена. Совсем неподалеку стоит оставленная отцом бутылка виски, и отец точно не одобрит, если он ее возьмет, но к черту. Всего один глоток, чтобы превратить боль из ослепляющей в чуть более терпимую. Дин плещет антисептиком на ногу и позорно зажмуривается. Очистив укус, рассматривает его внимательнее. Глубокие полости от клыков все равно не зашить, а остальное выглядит сносно. Ему кажется, что пульс бьется болью прямо в этих полостях, но Дин все же заливает их антисептиком еще раз, а затем заматывает бинтом. Кровь уже остановилась, а значит, ничего страшного. Заживет как-нибудь.

Теперь, пока никто не видит, можно и хромать. Дин хромает в ванную и застирывает джинсы, на которых в процессе образовывается большая прореха. Из-за зубов псины там все держалось на честном слове. Потерю джинсов скрыть не удастся, но это потом. Дин хромает обратно и заталкивает мокрые джинсы в пакет и подальше в сумку. Позже что-нибудь придумает. Одни запасные еще вроде целы, и он надевает их, чтобы скрыть повязку. По дороге проверяет Сэма. Тот спит, дышит тихо и глубоко.

Тщательно убрав все следы в кухне, Дин глотает пару таблеток аспирина и ставит бутылку виски на прежнее место. За окном занимается рассвет, но Дин решает дождаться отца, правда, в процессе чуть не засыпает прямо на кухонном стуле.

Когда хлопает входная дверь, Дин встряхивается и встает. От нагрузки нога снова принимается пульсировать болью, и он осторожно переступает, перемещая основной вес на левую. 

\- Сэм спит? – устало спрашивает отец.

\- Да. Вроде все нормально.

\- Все заживет, но, Дин, нельзя же так подставляться, - ворчит отец, снимая куртку. – Ты же отвечаешь не только за себя, но и за брата. Не забывай.

\- Да, я помню, - тихо отвечает Дин.

\- Иди спать, завтра вечером будем уезжать, только пополню аптечку. 

Дин хочет сказать, что, возможно, стоит задержаться. Что Сэму рано завтра снова в дорогу, и что брату вообще нравится в этом городе, в местной школе… Но он едва держится на ногах и не хочет, чтобы отец это заметил, поэтому решает, что попробовать уговорить отца можно и завтра.

Поэтому Дин просто кивает и очень медленно, зато без хромоты выходит из кухни. Сил хватает лишь на то, чтобы добраться до их с Сэмом спальни, и рухнуть на кровать.

***

Когда Сэм просыпается, за окном уже светло. Солнце светит в единственное окно в комнате, давно не мытое и в рассохшейся раме. Из щелей сквозит, хотя Дин и пытался заделать их при помощи изоленты.

В комнате довольно прохладно, и Сэму не особо хочется выбираться из-под старого потертого пледа, чтобы добраться до воды. Он поворачивает голову и натыкается взглядом на кровать Дина - такую же старую и с порванным матрасом. Дин спит, разметавшись по постели и тяжело дыша. Сэм пару раз моргает и прочищает горло.

\- Дин, - кашляет он. Затем снова прочищает горло и повторяет чуть громче: - Дин.

Тот всхрапывает, переворачивается на бок и с трудом приоткрывает один глаз.

\- Сэмми? - хрипло произносит он. - Ты как?

Сэм честно пытается разобраться в ощущениях. Обезболивающие почти перестали действовать, и царапины на правом плече под повязкой довольно чувствительно отзываются на каждое сокращение мышц. Однако жажда в данный момент мучает его гораздо сильнее.

\- Пить хочу.

\- Ага, - Дин глубоко вздыхает и на пару секунд прикрывает глаза. - Сейчас, - и проваливается в сон.

Сэм хмурится. С Дином что-то не так, но он пока не может понять, что именно. 

Сэм откидывает плед и с трудом садится, спуская ноги на пол. Даже в носках он чувствует, какой тот холодный. На натужный скрип матраса вскидывается Дин.

\- Куда собрался? - тут же щурится он.

\- В кухню, - Сэм с трудом попадает ступнями в кроссовки, зашнуровывать сил уже нет. - Пить хочу.

Дин садится и тихо охает. Бросает на Сэма подозрительный взгляд, но тот делает вид, что не замечает Динова состояния. Мало фактов, Сэм пока не готов выжать из брата, что с ним такое. Надо наблюдать. Сам ведь не признается.

\- Лежи, принесу тебе воды, - бурчит Дин и поднимается на ноги, игнорируя обувь. Его слегка ведет в сторону, он хватается за раму кровати, ловя равновесие.

\- Дин? - промолчать Сэм не может. - Ты в порядке?

\- В самом что ни на есть порядочном порядке, какой только может быть, - нахально ухмыляясь, отвечает Дин и треплет Сэма по непослушным волосам. - Ложись, я туда и назад.

Но Сэм увязывается вслед за братом. Тот прихрамывает на правую ногу, но на косые взгляды Сэма и ненавязчивые попытки поддержать раздражается и отмахивается. 

\- Сэмми, отвянь.

\- Дин...

\- Как рука? Сильно болит? Папа на тебя последние нитки израсходовал, поехал пополнять запасы. Думаю, вечером выедем.

\- В ночь? - хмурится Сэм. - Мы же все вымотались. Можно пару деньков отлежаться.

Они добираются до маленькой кухоньки, и Дин тут же направляется к видавшему виды холодильнику. Достает бутылку воды, ищет взглядом чистый стакан, не находит и протягивает Сэму бутылку целиком. Он скручивает пластмассовую крышку и залпом выпивает едва ли не половину.

\- Оставь место для завтрака, тигр, - бормочет Дин, хромая к газовой плите.

\- Дин, я не хочу есть, - вздыхает Сэм, глядя на мучения брата. У того явно что-то с ногой, и Сэму просто хочется, чтобы брат отдохнул.

Дин бросает на него взгляд из-за плеча и молча ставит на плиту кастрюлю. Сэм понимает, что спорить бесполезно.

Макароны с сыром - просто, сытно и, несмотря на то, что за всю жизнь Сэм съел их тонны две, все еще вкусно. Когда Сэм был маленьким, Дин говорил, что в макаронах есть специальный ингредиент, который дает супергероям силу. Сэм верил брату, поэтому поглощал макароны в огромных количествах. 

Сейчас он уже не маленький, ему четырнадцать, и в супергероев не верит. Теперь Сэм понимает, что при всех своих кулинарных талантах и страсти к готовке (в которой он в жизни не признается) с их скудным бюджетом Дин при всем желании не может радовать его гастрономическими изысками. 

Поэтому Сэм безропотно принимает из рук брата тарелку и вилку и приступает к завтраку. Сам Дин к еде не притрагивается. Топчется у раковины, ополаскивая кастрюлю и какие-то кружки. Потом, тяжело ступая, направляется к стоящей на стуле в углу кухни аптечке. Роется недолго, обезболивающее у них всегда в правом ближнем углу. Закидывает пару таблеток в рот и проглатывает на сухую. Сэм закатывает глаза: конспиратор из Дина так себе.

\- Выпей, - Дин кладет блистер на стол и забирает опустевшую тарелку. Отходит к раковине и ополаскивает и ее. Сэм слишком хорошо знает брата, ему не надо видеть его лицо, чтобы знать, что тот улыбается. Дину нравится, когда Сэм съедает то, что он готовит. 

Когда с завтраком покончено, Дин командует отбой и хромает в небольшую ванную. Его нет минут двадцать, Сэм успевает откопать свой конспект по математике и усаживается на своей кровати, собираясь повторить последнюю тему. Ему нужно быть готовым, ведь в следующей школе, в которую они попадут, он с его везением наверняка сразу же напорется на тест. 

Дин возвращается и косится на занятого чтением Сэма.

\- Бросай свое чтиво, Сэмми. Нужно отдохнуть. В машине потом не поспишь.

Сэм молча откладывает тетрадь, забирается под плед. Таблетки начали действовать, и его клонит в сон. 

Открывает глаза он примерно через два часа. Плечо опять ноет, а во рту образовалась пустыня. Сэм окликает Дина, потому что его еще и знобит в придачу, а это нехорошо.

Дин не отзывается, и Сэм с трудом поднимается. Его слегка ведет, но равновесие он удерживает. Преодолевает пару шагов до кровати брата и трясет его за плечо.

\- Дин?

Сэм хмурится и щупает его лоб. Дин весь горит и на голос Сэма не реагирует. Дышит часто и поверхностно, тихо постанывая через два выдоха на третий. Сэм сразу вспоминает о том, что Дин хромал на правую ногу. Аккуратно задирает штанину и видит пропитавшийся кровью бинт на голени.

\- Вот болван, - бурчит Сэм. - Почему не сказал, что тебе тоже прилетело?

Он идет в ванную, смачивает в холодной воде тонкое полотенце, возвращается и кладет брату на лоб. Дин стонет чуть громче и пытается скинуть компресс, но Сэм не дает. Пару секунд вялой борьбы, и Дин затихает. Сэм направляется на кухню в поисках таблеток.  
Жаропонижающее закончилось. Сэм негромко ругается и ищет телефон. Где бы отец сейчас ни катался, он должен бросить все и помочь Дину. Прямо сейчас.

Отец берет трубку после третьего гудка.

\- Сэм? Ты уже проснулся?

\- Дин в отключке, - резко бросает Сэм.

\- Что?

Сэм зол, потому что отец проглядел Динову травму, а тот конечно не сказал. Это же Дин - он всегда думает о себе в самую последнюю очередь. Но отец же должен был понять, что он не в порядке! Почему ничего не сделал?

\- У него жар. Я сделал компресс, таблеток у нас нет.

\- Есть видимые травмы? - сухо интересуется отец.

\- На правой ноге бинт. Уже весь в крови.

\- Буду через полчаса, - бросает папа и отключается.

Сэму неинтересно, чем тот занимался все это время. Единственное, что он хочет знать: почему отец не заметил ранения Дина? Ведь старший брат не такой хороший актер - Сэма он не обманул.

Он меняет компресс еще четыре раза, прежде чем за окнами раздается рев мотора Импалы. Шум стихает, и через полминуты в дом входит отец. Он сразу же направляется в комнату к сыновьям и окидывает обоих внимательным взглядом.

\- Он так в себя и не приходил, - говорит Сэм и переворачивает полотенце на лбу брата.

Отец подходит, щупает лоб Дина.

\- Сынок, слышишь меня? - тихо зовет он.

Дин не откликается. Папа скидывает куртку на кровать Сэма и командует принести воды. Сэму с одной больной рукой не очень удобно орудовать тазиком, но он молча выполняет приказ. Ставит таз возле кровати и помогает отцу снять с Дина джинсы. Бинт на голени красный, и это плохо.

\- Срежь бинт, ножницы на тумбочке, - командует отец и удаляется в ванную мыть руки.

Сэм аккуратно разрезает повязку, стараясь не задеть кожу. Дин тихо стонет и вздрагивает всем телом. 

\- Потерпи, Дин. Сейчас мы быстренько снимем бинт и залатаем тебя.

В нескольких местах марля прилипла к ране, Сэму приходится отмачивать ее, чтобы убрать. Он заканчивает промывать рану к тому моменту, как отец возвращается из ванной. Тот хмуро смотрит на следы зубов, негромко ругается и приступает к делу.

Сэм судорожно вздыхает, когда отец поливает рану антисептиком и только после этого колет обезболивающее. Неужели так сложно сделать наоборот? Дин дергается и стонет. Сэм словно на своей шкуре ощущает все то, что сейчас испытывает брат.

\- Потерпи, Дин, - негромко шепчет он, меняя компресс.

\- Сэм, подержи его ногу, - говорит папа, затягивая шовную нить в кривую иглу, продезинфицированную в стакане виски.

Сэм прижимает колено брата так, чтобы тот не мог ненароком дернуться и навредить себе. 

Несмотря на ужасный вид, раны не очень глубокие. Папа еще раз обрабатывает следы от зубов антисептиком, не пропуская ни миллиметра. Мало ли что тварь жрала, еще заражения не хватает. После тщательной чистки наступает очередь швов.

Когда все заканчивается, Сэм вздыхает с облегчением. Хоть он и привык видеть, как Дин и папа попеременно штопают друг друга, все равно каждый раз больно отчего-то Сэму.

Он накладывает свежую повязку. Проверяет, чтобы было не слишком туго. Накрывает брата своим пледом поверх его собственного. 

Отец колет Дину жаропонижающее и антибиотики. Дин дышит тихо и ровно.

\- Ложись спать, Сэмми, - негромко произносит папа. - Мы все вымотались и заслужили отдых.

Сэм упрямо мотает головой.

\- Я посижу с Дином.

Папа сперва хочет что-то сказать, но потом машет рукой.

\- Ладно. Расскажи мне только, что произошло вчера на охоте.

Скрывать смысла нет, и Сэм честно признается:

\- Я услышал шорох. Пошел проверить, несмотря на то, что Дин запретил. Это оказалась кошка. И пока мы сообразили, что к чему, пес подкрался сзади. Я виноват, - Сэм опускает голову.

Отец молчит пару секунд, бурчит непонятное:

\- Ну, хотя бы кошка была.

И направляется на выход. Сэм провожает его недоуменным взглядом.

Он сидит над конспектом пару часов и отрывается, когда понимает, что дыхание Дина изменилось. Сэм поднимает глаза и натыкается на сонный взгляд брата.

\- Ты чего не спишь? - хрипло интересуется тот.

\- Тебя караулю, болван, - честно признается Сэм. Он поднимается с кровати, наливает воду в стакан и помогает Дину напиться.

\- С чего это? - выдыхает Дин, откидываясь на плоскую подушку.

\- Потому что не сказал, что ранен.

Сэм падает на свою кровать и укоризненно смотрит на Дина.

\- Царапина, - тот слегка пожимает плечами.

\- Ага. И из-за этой царапины ты едва не склеил ласты. Папа заштопал тебя, обколол всяким разным. Так что у нас официально лазарет.

\- Круто, - тихо произносит Дин. - Можно отоспаться на мягкой кровати. Практически курорт.

Он переворачивается на бок и закрывает глаза.

\- Я собираюсь отоспаться. Чего и тебе советую.

Сэм зевает и забирается под тонкое отцовское одеяло. Ворочается пару минут. Наблюдает за прыгающими в свете закатного солнца пылинками.

\- Дин.

\- Чего? - недовольно бурчит тот.

\- Ты меня чертовски испугал сегодня.

\- Не ругайся, не дорос еще.

\- Пообещай мне, что будешь более ответственно относиться к своему здоровью. Пожалуйста.

На какое-то время в комнате воцаряется тишина. Сэм уже перестает ждать ответа и начинает проваливаться в сон, когда слышит негромкое:

\- Обещаю.


End file.
